


SINCE

by sakuraiii



Category: SINCE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraiii/pseuds/sakuraiii





	SINCE

[一]  
二宫和也在相叶雅纪第四次扯他袖子后终于忍不住了，放下手里的3DS回头看着他，[aiba酱，说吧。]  
[啊？]相叶茫然的抬起头，手还没放开二宫的袖子。  
[到底想和我说什么啊？]一只手自然的拍上了相叶的脑袋。  
[nino……我不知道该不该和你说，可是我真的不知道怎么办！]  
看着和平常不同的相叶雅纪，二宫叹了口气，嘛，这会肯定是大麻烦了吧，还真是个笨蛋。  
走在路上，二宫和也才感到有点儿后悔，怎么可以看那个笨蛋苦恼的样子就一口揽下来啊！还说什么自己有办法，啧，果然我才是笨蛋吗！  
二宫蹲在路边，看了看表，还有一小时，姑且想想办法吧，而且就算是真去了那个人应该也不会对自己做什么吧，那群人也太奇怪了，都以为别人是变态吗？太过分了我会跑的哦！ 默默的做了个加油的姿势，站起来拍拍屁股，深吸了一口气向对面的宾馆走去。  
在看到那个衣冠楚楚的男人的时候，二宫心里冒出衣冠禽兽这个词来，果然是人不可貌相吗？明明长得那么好看。  
[你好，樱井翔。]男人上下打量了他一下，然后嘴角露出意味不明的笑容，[相叶雅纪？]  
二宫听到相叶的名字，猛然回过神来，[啊是，我是。]差点被这张好皮相迷了眼，真糟糕！  
二宫嘟着嘴坐到床上，斜着眼瞄了一眼那个叫樱井翔的家伙。  
樱井脱下外套挂在衣架上，回头正好看到小狗一样偷瞄他的男孩子，不禁又笑出来，[说吧，为什么要做这个？缺钱吗？]  
[诶？！你说这话很奇怪！]二宫闻言瞪大了眼睛从床上站起来，[不是你非要雅纪，呃，我！不是你非要我来陪你吗！]  
[你是不是未成年？]樱井走到二宫身边按着他的肩膀让他坐到床上，然后在他身边坐下，一只手自然的搭上二宫的肩膀，在男孩的肩头轻轻的摩挲着，感觉到二宫不自然的抖动了一下，反而笑的更开心了。  
[你刚才的意思是不是说，你没有叫我来？]  
[嘛，我也没有那么说，正确的来说我只需要随便找一个可爱的男孩子，至于他是谁，我不在乎。]樱井观察着男孩的表情，抬起另一只手解开衬衫的一颗扣子。  
二宫看着樱井开始解扣子，心里大喊一声牙白，运气真差，真的是变态啊！猛的推开樱井，一只手指着他，[你……我和你说我可是未成年！我可以告你的，你犯法！]  
樱井摸了摸下唇，双手向后撑到床上抬头打量着二宫，[不是你自己来的吗？]  
[是，是没错了，可是我不是自愿的！我警告你，以后不准再向那群人找我！否则我真的会告你的！]恶狠狠的瞪了一眼那个面上带笑的人，二宫忽然觉得自己超生气，咬了咬唇，向门口走去。  
樱井看着二宫要走，刚要起来就看面前的小人儿又回头盯了盯他，[还有，你……你不要和那群人 说我……我没和你做……]  
看着小人儿从脸颊一直红到耳根，樱井翔心情大好，啧真是可爱啊。回去一定要问问润君这是从哪儿弄来的宝贝。

[翔桑，礼物满意吗？]  
[润，你从哪儿弄来的那个叫相叶的男孩子？]樱井手里把玩着二宫遗忘在宾馆的挂件，看起来心情不错。  
[咦？翔桑很喜欢我的礼物嘛，是我从斗真那里找的哟，照片上笑起来超级可爱啊，我就知道翔桑一定喜欢。]松本润挑了挑浓眉，一脸我懂。  
[嘛，也不是，他东西忘我这里了。]樱井晃了晃手里的挂件，[只是想还给他，喏，上面刻着名字呢，应该很重要吧。]  
[啧，樱井教授什么时候变得那么善良了。不说那个了，你明天不是去东大任职吗？]松本翻出一本文件夹，抬头看一眼樱井。  
好友忽然转移话题让樱井皱了皱眉，收起挂件直起身来，[嗯，是没错，那我先走了。]  
啧，还真是冷淡。松本拿起手机给生田斗真发了个信息，[斗真，把那个相叶雅纪的资料发给我。]

[二]  
[呜，nino！超级感谢你！]相叶抱着二宫蹭来蹭去，[还好nino帮了我！那群人打电话给我说不用还债了超开心！]  
[哎？]二宫睁大眼睛回头看着相叶，[你说不用还债了？]  
[对啊对啊，nino果然超级厉害！说会帮我摆平就真的没有骗我呢。]二宫听着相叶的话尴尬的笑了笑，什么嘛，我才不知道是怎么回事啊，一定是那个叫樱井翔的变态搞得鬼，说不定就有什么阴谋。  
相叶不知道二宫心里在想什么，一脸兴奋的拉起二宫的手，[对了nino，听说今天新来的教授超级厉害，然后我们课后去喝一杯吧！]  
无视了相叶前言不搭后语的话，二宫从包里拿出掌机，[厉害不厉害和我也没关系，这门课本来就是你要我陪你选修的，嘛，aiba酱要好好听课哟！]  
沉浸在马里奥里的二宫注意到新教授走进来那一刻满教室的喧哗声，有些烦躁的扣了扣耳朵，真是吵啊。  
都没办法好好打游戏了。  
感觉到身边的相叶一直在拉他的袖子，二宫忍住怒火回过头看着相叶，相叶站在座位上一脸手足无措。二宫本能的抬起头看向了讲台，牙白！居然是那个变态！二宫压低了身子，对着相叶摆了摆手，无能为力了aiba酱，我们各自保重吧！  
[你是相叶雅纪？]樱井看了看点名册，又看看低着头搓着衣角的男孩子，心里有点失望，果然，是重名吧。  
[这个问题回答一下。]  
[唔……我……]相叶看向二宫，二宫已经蹲到了桌子下，一个劲儿的摆手，欲哭无泪的相叶只能可怜兮兮的看向讲台上的教授。  
樱井点了点头示意相叶坐下，嘛，果然不能抱有希望啊。虽然这个男孩子似乎也蛮可爱的。  
[nino，上课的时候好过分！]相叶委屈的拉住二宫的衣角。  
[你是笨蛋吗，那个教授是个变态啊，就是他要你去宾馆的，我要是帮你了会被发现的。]推开在自己身边黏黏糊糊的相叶，回头瞪着他，  
[啊……]相叶张大嘴，[可是nino不是摆平了已经……]  
[总之，见到那个变态就要躲得远一些，只要是可爱的男孩子他可是都会下手的哟！]二宫手放在脸颊旁嗷呜了一声，看着相叶吓得一哆嗦的样子哈哈的笑了起来。  
[nino真是讨厌！我们去喝一杯嘛？去喝一杯！]  
[啧，果然是笨蛋。]


End file.
